


Showered With Love

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Summary: You and Dean had been in a relationship for a long time. BDSM was part of your lifestyle and something you both enjoyed, but sometimes it was just too much.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Showered With Love

Showered With Love

Pairing: Reader + Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 1668

Summary: You and Dean had been in a relationship for a long time. BDSM was part of your lifestyle and something you both enjoyed, but sometimes it was just too much.

Warnings: Smut, some blood/hunting related injuries

A/N: This was by request. Shorter than my usual, but I hope it’s ok.

You never expected to have to go on a hunt so soon after your last session with Dean. He'd ragged you out, no doubt. It was glorious, and left you feeling amazing despite the abuse. But before you'd had a chance to recover you were on the road. Goblins, seriously? What the hell? They'd been hard. Came at you in packs. You got home hurting everywhere, and covered in the effluvia that always accompanied a hunt. It didn't help some of the blood was yours.

Back in your room you started peeling your clothes off, and that was literal. Your clothes were stuck to you in several places and required careful removal. The steam billowing out of the bathroom was like a siren song. You'd sell your soul for a shower, no kidding. You finally got the jeans off and were walking for the door when you heard a teasing voice from behind you.

"You always look so good covered in blood. Though I usually prefer it's my doing."

You rolled your eyes, smiling and turning to see Dean leaning in the doorway. His green eyes alight and a smirk on his face. He looked just as wrecked as you felt, and still looked good. He'd managed to ditch the flannel, but the t-shirt was stuck to him too. His jeans were stained and spattered, but still hugged him much more attractively than they should. It's always possible you thought so only because you could see him nude under you in your mind. You'd apparently been thinking too long, or maybe too loudly, because that look came over his face and he started stalking towards you.

"Seems like my sweet pet is having wicked thoughts."

You opened your mouth to protest but his hands gripped your upper arms and he pushed you roughly against the wall, dropping his mouth to kiss you. His body was a hot line down your skin. You moaned into his kiss, as you always did. God, he could do this to you with so little effort! You went weak for him every time, and he knew it. But this time the pain actually intruded in your pleasure. You hurt all over. Open cuts stung, and you were fighting against his grip, just to move your back away from the hard wall. Dean felt the resistance and pulled back. Concern in his eyes.

"Love? Something wrong?"

"Not wrong really," you sighed. "You know I love you, and our life together, but tonight I'm just not up for it. I'm too beat up, baby, I'm sorry."

Dean stepped back, looking at you. His eyes traced all the blood, finding the places that were yours. He turned you around to face the wall so he could see your back and you let him. You knew he could see all the scratches, cuts and bruises. You also knew he was very well aware which ones were because of him and which from the fight. He turned you back front and his eyes were tender.

"Come on, honey. You should have told me you were hurt like that. Come here, I'll take care of you."

Dean shed his clothes quickly and led you into the shower. The hot water hit you and you hissed. Dean dialed the temperature back a little bit and stuck you under the spray. Gently he smoothed his hands over you, rinsing off the spread blood so he could see the injuries more easily. Your back was mostly scratches and bruises but you had a huge gash on your front, leading from just under your left collar bone through the valley of your breasts and stopping on your right ribs. It wasn't that deep, buit it hurt like hell in the water.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell me? I could have cleaned this up before we left."

"It's ok," you shrugged. "It's not as bad as it looks." He ran his fingers lightly along it and you winced. He glared at you.

"Sure it isn't. I'm calling Cas."

"No!" You flung your arms around his neck, your forehead against his chest.

"Please just let me have a few minutes."

He wrapped his arms gently around you, petting up and down your back, trying to avoid the tender spots. He pulled back a little and you heard the shampoo bottle pop open. Lavendar hit your nose and you sighed. Strong fingers found your scalp and worked it in. You could feel yourself letting go of the stress of the hunt and the pain of your injuries. He leaned you back and carefully washed the suds from your hair. The soap stung a bit when it hit the bad spots, but not nearly as much as they had when you got in. As your head came forward Dean kissed you, a soft, sweet kiss. This was the Dean you loved most. The caring man with healing hands and kisses so full of love you could cry.

But you didn't cry. You twined your arms around behind his neck and returned his kiss. His hands were on your hips as you tilted your head, inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he did. You opened your mouth to him and he possessed you, but still so gently. You could feel his arousal growing. Yours was rising as well, but this would be no scenario. No safe words for this. Just love. Your head tilted back and he kissed down your throat. He left delicate kisses near your injury, teasing and sucking at your breasts until you were making little mewling sounds.

It took so little effort for him to drive you crazy wanting him. Sometimes even the look would do it. Those intense green eyes, darkened with desire, would pin you from across a room and your breath would catch, heat rushing to your center as if he'd flipped a switch. Zero to sexy in three seconds. You didn't think there was anything in this world that could make you stop wanting him. The love had come later, but it was no less powerful. You'd die if you lost him. So you took every opportunity to be with him, knowing a bad hunt could take you all any day.

"Baby, please," you breathed. He took the hint.

His hands slid down to cup your ass. He lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his hips. Your back met the cool tile of the shower stall and it was soothing, but didn't cool your ardor. You felt him as he started to let you down, pushing inside you slow until his hips met yours. You both moaned softly at the sensation. It was never not incredible to have him inside you. You rocked your hips and he started to move, taking it slow. Now here was the question. Could you take it slow and still get where you needed to be? Well yes, but you didn't want slow.

"Dean, more!" You were using your leverage to ride him, your shoulders against the wall.

"You sure babe?"

"Yes, for gods sake Dean please!"

He took you at your word, making his thrusts match the pace of your hips as they moved against him. The build was slow, so slow. After so much time together Dean exactly how to hit you inside to push you right towards that glittering edge. Even still, this one snuck up on you. You cried out before you could even warn him, a deep orgasm that had you clinging to him for dear life. Your movements were too violent in the wet shower. Dean slammed you up against the wall with a bit too much force so he didn't drop you. You didn't notice the pain as you felt his end right on top of yours. Dean groaned out your name as you clenched around him and he lost himself.

You were both there, panting and shaking. He let you down, setting you on your feet as well as he could. He was still holding onto you and leaning against the wall. Your legs were wobbly, but you had a small smile. You desperately needed sleep now. You washed and turned to find Dean smiling at you.

"Hey," he asked softly. "You ok?"

"I'm wonderful, but there's just one thing."

"Oh?" He raised a brow. "And what is that?"

"The waters cold."

The both of you cracked up. You were still laughing as you stumbled out of the shower. He toweled you off, taking another look at your injuries. He grabbed the medkit and led you towards your bed.

"Probably don't need angel healing, but I'm going to patch you up. It'll hurt less when I try to crush you in the night."

He wasn't entirely joking. Too many years of living alone and Dean had a tendancy to spread out in a bed. He slept on his stomach too, and often used you as a body pillow. You didn't mind being pinned under him. You were generally chilled in the bunker so the heat was welcome. But yes, he wasn't a tiny man, and crushing did happen. The antibacterial cream had lidocaine in it, and you sighed as it went on, the big cut going numb. He bandaged you as well as he could considering the location of the injury.

Once everything was put away he kissed your nose and put you in bed, crawling in next to you. You ducked in under his arm, your head on his chest.

"Thank you," you said, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"For being gentle tonight."

"You don't have to thank me for that," he kissed your forehead. "I don't like seeing you hurt. It's only fun if I do it."

You smacked him in the chest, where he pretended to be wounded. You kissed him and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
